


Safe in my hands - side stories

by SaraSakurazuka



Series: Safe in my hands [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9181930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSakurazuka/pseuds/SaraSakurazuka
Summary: Tutte le cose non raccontate nella longfic Safe in my hands





	1. Wade Wilson & Peter Parker

_**tw: UNDERAGE**_ (colpa del prompt della Marichallenge, ma ci stava perfettamente. Tanto so che aspettavate questo capitolo (?) )

 

Non aveva aspettato molto. Non appena Steve e Tony erano usciti di casa e li aveva visti allontanarsi in moto si era voltato verso Peter e lo aveva baciato con passione. Aveva stretto le braccia attorno ai suoi fianchi e lo aveva sollevato da terra per bloccarlo contro il muro. Con Steve in casa doveva sempre trattenersi. Doveva sempre stare attento a quello che diceva e faceva. Ma non era un peso. Non troppo. In fondo rispettava molto il capitano Rogers e non avrebbe mai voluto fare qualcosa per finire sulla sua lista nera.

Ma ora Steve non c’era. Ora erano solo lui e Peter.

Le sottili dita di Peter avevano accarezzato la sua nuca, passando i polpastrelli sui capelli rasati. Mugugnava qualcosa nel bacio, ma Wade non aveva intenzione di lasciarlo andare. Non in quel momento quando finalmente aveva potuto baciarlo. Quando finalmente erano solo loro. Ne avrebbe approfittato anche solo perché si avvicinava il giorno della sua partenza, e poi non avrebbe potuto vedere il ragazzo per mesi. Avrebbe dovuto cambiare lavoro, ci pensava ogni volta in cui doveva lasciare Peter. 

“Wade… La cena prima… Poi sennò non mangiamo nulla, lo sai…” Il ragazzo aveva preso il suo viso tra le proprie mani e lo guardava intensamente negli occhi. Adorava il modo in cui gli occhi di Peter si posavano su di lui. Era come se Wade fosse tutto il centro del suo mondo.

“Cena. Ma poi dobbiamo anche lavare i piatti, o il Capitano ci punisce.” Gli aveva sommerso il viso di baci e Peter ridacchiava. Era una cosa così stupida, così da diabete che non credeva l’avrebbe mai fatta, ma per sentire la risatina imbarazzata di Peter avrebbe fatto questo ed altro. 

Ma tutto con Peter era da diabete, e gli piaceva da morire. Da quando si erano conosciuti, fino a quel preciso momento. Tutto era perfetto, nonostante l’imperfezione. Ma solo perché Peter rendeva tutto migliore. Anche lui.

E anche quando non faceva che parlare di Tony Stark mentre lui voleva solo bloccarlo sotto di sé su quel divano e fargli cose poco caste. Ma non lo faceva. Si limitava a riempirsi la bocca di cibo mentre lo ascoltava parlare tutto affascinato. 

“Pete, ma tu credi che Stark si ricorderà di te e Steve quando se ne andrà?” Sapeva di non doverlo chiedere, ma aveva paura per il ragazzo. Si era troppo affezionato a quel Stark e lui aveva il terrore di come si sarebbe spezzato il suo cuore se l’uomo si fosse poi dimenticato di lui.

“Tony non è così.” Il ragazzo lo aveva guardato ed era serio. Ci credeva davvero in quelle parole. “Mi ha aiutato più volte con i compiti. Mi ha spiegato anche come fare per avere uno stage alla Stark Industries se voglio e senza ottenerlo perché raccomandato. E mi ha chiesto tantissime cose su quello che faccio a scuola per scrivermi una lettera di raccomandazione per il MIT. Sai quanto voglio andarci.”

“Lo so, Petey, ma non mi fido di Stark.” Wade aveva passato una mano tra i capelli cortissimi e poi aveva guardato di nuovo il proprio ragazzo. “No, ti prego. Non guardarmi così. Sai che mi fido di forse cinque persone in tutto il mondo e Stark non è tra questi.”

Peter lo stava odiando. Poteva capirlo da come le sue labbra si erano imbronciate e anche se avrebbe rischiato di essere preso a pugni, non aveva potuto trattenersi dal baciarlo. E non si era stupito quando Peter lo aveva allontanato e si era alzato dal divano.

“Vado a lavare i piatti.” 

Wade lo aveva osservato mentre si allontanava con stoviglie e posate in mano e spariva in cucina. Aveva sospirato, passandosi una mano sul viso e dandosi del coglione. Gli restavano pochi giorni da passare con Peter prima della partenza e lui li passava litigando. Un vero comportamento da coglione. Doveva farsi i complimenti da solo per questo.

Aveva lasciato passare qualche minuto, in cui aveva fissato il televisore acceso ma senza guardarlo realmente e aveva continuato ad insultare se stesso per il suo ottimo tempismo, prima di alzarsi e lentamente raggiungere la cucina. Doveva farsi perdonare e salvare in qualche modo la serata.

“Guarda che sono arrabbiato. Dovresti dare un po’ di fiducia anche agli altri.” Peter aveva parlato non appena Wade gli aveva cinto la vita con le braccia, ma non aveva smesso di lavare i piatti.

“A me non interessa avere fiducia negli altri. A me basta avere fiducia in te.” Era una mossa sbagliata sotto molti punti di vista, perché sapeva che avrebbe fatto capitolare il ragazzo, ma non aveva esitato a baciargli il collo. Era uno dei punti deboli di Peter e adorava sfruttarlo quando il ragazzo era arrabbiato. E il sospiro di Peter gli era bastato per capire che stava per cedere anche questa volta. Forse semplicemente non voleva litigare ma godersi i momenti che potevano passare insieme.

“Devo finire di lavare i piatti, Wade… E poi, non in cucina…” Aveva mormorato, piegando un po’ la testa, e Wade ne aveva approfittato per baciarlo ancora.

“Perché non in cucina? Siamo da soli in casa e Rogers ora sarà troppo impegnato a scoparsi Stark da qualche parte.” La sua mano aveva accarezzato il ventre del suo giovane compagno prima di scendere e fermarsi sul suo sesso, già eccitato. Benedetta sia sempre la gioventù a cui bastava così poco per eccitarsi.

“Ma ti prego… Steve non è così.” Peter aveva cercato di trattenere un gemito, ma non ci era riuscito. E di questo Wade era oltremodo felice.

“Che lo sia o meno non me frega un cazzo.” Wade aveva parlato contro l’orecchio del giovane, mentre la sua mano stringeva con un po’ più di forza il suo sesso. “Adesso voglio solo pensare a te e a nessun altro.”

Accarezzava il sesso coperto ma eretto di Peter. Il ragazzo gemeva a voce bassa il suo nome e lui stava solo desiderando di sentire quella voce chiara e forte mentre lui lo prendeva. Questo era il suo unico pensiero, per nulla romantico, in quel preciso istante e aveva allora deciso di abbassargli i pantaloni e i boxer. Peter aveva risposto inarcando la schiena e cercando di nuovo la sua mano, e lui non riusciva a togliere gli occhi dal suo modo in cui aveva sporto il fondoschiena. Era perfetto. 

“Peter…” Gli aveva morso il collo con l’intenzione di lasciargli un bel segno. La sua mano si era stretta attorno al membro del compagno. E si stava beando dei piccoli gemiti che sfuggivano dalla labbra del giovane. Muoveva lentamente la mano e non toglieva gli occhi dal suo fondoschiena. 

Voleva prenderlo. Voleva affondare in lui e farlo urlare di piacere. Voleva farlo venire così forte da fargli cedere le gambe. Voleva prenderlo e farlo venire fino allo sfinimento. Voleva dargli piacere e prendersi il proprio piacere. Voleva...

“Oh, abbiamo interrotto qualcosa.” La voce divertita di Tony Stark aveva raggiunto le sue orecchie e lui si era bloccato subito. Se Tony Stark era lì, voleva dire che c’era anche Steve Rogers. E se c’era Steve Rogers lui era nella merda fino al collo visto che stava quasi scopando Peter Parker contro il mobile della sua cucina.


	2. Wade Wilson & Peter Parker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dopo un anno esatto finisco questa oneshot.  
> E non so quanto ne sarete felici.

Quelle che Wade Wilson aveva definito poche settimane, si erano trasformate in mesi. Mesi in cui Peter Parker aveva passato ore in attesa che il suo ragazzo si facesse vivo su Skype o che gli mandasse un qualche messaggio dicendogli che era atterrato negli Stati Uniti. Non gli piaceva assolutamente il lavoro di Wade, glielo aveva detto più volte. Non gli sarebbe piaciuto saperlo un soldato qualsiasi. Saperlo mercenario lo aveva sempre spaventato ancora di più.

Steve Rogers aveva cercato di tranquillizzarlo. A volte nelle zone di guerra non era possibile avere una connessione decente da far utilizzare ai soldati. Era razionata anche quella, usata per lo più per le varie operazioni militari. 

E poi, se a Wade fosse successo qualcosa, Peter lo avrebbe saputo subito. Aveva messo l’indirizzo di Peter a New York come quello a cui spedire le sue cose in caso fosse successo qualcosa. E non era stato spedito nulla.

Solo che erano passati quasi tre mesi. E di Wade non aveva notizie da più di un mese. 

Non sapeva chi contattare e neppure con chi sfogarsi a riguardo. Poteva solo stare ad aspettare. Per quanto l’attesa fosse snervante. 

Mentre erano in North Carolina passava le giornate con Steve. Lo aiutava a tagliare l’erba, a mettere a posto la legna per l’inverno, a mettere in ordine la casa. Steve non perdeva la speranza e cercava di insegnargli a giocare a baseball, ma con risultati sempre molto scarsi.

E poi avevano deciso di passare la fine delle vacanze nel Queens. Peter lo aveva comunicato a Tony Stark, che lo aveva subito invitato a visitare i laboratori della Stark Tower. Non era potuto essere presente perché impegnato dall’altra parte del globo per firmare dei contratti. Gli aveva però assicurato che una volta tornato a casa lo avrebbe invitato nuovamente e gli avrebbe fatto visitare anche la sua officina privata. E Peter gli credeva. Nonostante Tony fosse improvvisamente sparito lasciando Steve e facendo gesti sconsiderati, Peter gli credeva.

Era stato Tony a telefonargli una decina di giorni dopo. Non era sceso nel dettaglio, ma gli aveva spiegato il motivo del suo gesto. Peter gli aveva subito detto che la trovava una stronzata, ma che erano fondamentalmente affari suoi e di Steve.

Tony non aveva più smesso di contattarlo, e lo stesso faceva Peter. Si sentivano spesso, quasi ogni giorno. Tony lo aiutava anche a studiare, spiegandogli cose che gli sarebbero poi servite per l’università. Gli aveva anche scritto una lettera di raccomandazione per il MIT aiutandolo poi a compilare anche il modulo di iscrizione. 

Quasi stentava a crederci. Tony Stark si era offerto di mandarlo all’università senza chiedere qualcosa in cambio. Per placare i sensi di colpa, gli aveva detto l’uomo, ma Peter non ne era così sicuro. 

Era così felice di questo sviluppo e voleva solo raccontarlo a Wade, che sembrava essere stato inghiottito da un buco nero. 

La scuola era iniziata e di Wade non c’erano ancora tracce.

Passava le giornate controllando in continuazione il cellulare. Era diventato ossessivo-compulsivo per il modo in cui controllava ogni cinque minuti il dispositivo elettronico. Era il nuovo Starkphone. Tony glielo aveva spedito come regalo per l’inizio del nuovo anno scolastico, assieme ad uno Starkpad e un portatile nuovo. Tutto rigorosamente Stark e tutti prototipi appena usciti dal reparto di Ricerca e Sviluppo.  Tony gli aveva detto che aveva bisogno di feedback e chi meglio di un adolescente glieli poteva dare? E chi era lui per rifiutare un regalo da parte di Tony Stark?

Settembre era ormai passato e si avvicinava il suo compleanno. Wade gli aveva detto che per il suo compleanno sarebbero stati insieme. Che lo avrebbero passato a New York, che lui si sarebbe occupato di tutto. Gli aveva detto che sarebbe stato molto più spettacolare del compleanno precedente, ma a lui sarebbe bastato anche un compleanno simile se avesse significato che Wade era tornato a casa. L’ottobre prima avevano passato il suo compleanno in North Carolina. Wade gli aveva preparato la torta e aveva un aspetto poco appetitoso. Ma era stata la miglior torta di compleanno che avesse mai avuto. 

Per il suo compleanno sarebbero stati a New York in ogni caso. Lo aveva deciso Steve e non sapeva come interpretare la sua decisione. A New York c’era Tony. E Steve aveva evitato anche solo di nominare Tony in tutti quei mesi. Si erano lasciati. Tony aveva fatto una cosa stupidissima. E Steve aveva cambiato canale ogni volta che in televisione si parlava di Tony Stark e del suo nuovo scandalo.

Il casto bacio che si erano scambiati a Boston era stato completamente dimenticato. E per fortuna nessuno aveva riconosciuto Steve in quella foto. 

Ed era stato così preoccupato per Steve e Tony che in un primo momento aveva quasi fatto caso alla prolungata assenza di Wade. Ci era abituato. A volte Wade scompariva senza contattarlo per qualche settimana. Solo che ora iniziava ad essere davvero troppo tempo. 

 

☀☀☀

 

Avevano anticipato la loro partenza per New York quando Tony Stark gli aveva telefonato per dargli quelle che non sapeva se fossero buone o cattive notizie. 

Tony aveva rintracciato Wade Wilson. Peter si era confidato più di una volta con l’uomo. Gli riusciva più facile rispetto che con Steve. Anche perché Steve era preoccupato tanto quanto lui, ma non lo dava a vedere. Non avrebbe potuto. Doveva essere la roccia su cui Peter poteva sempre appoggiarsi, soprattutto in momenti come quello.  Al contrario Tony era apertamente preoccupato. Non conosceva Wade, non aveva potuto conoscerlo bene in quei pochi giorni, ma sapeva che Peter teneva molto a lui e questo sembrava bastare perché Tony Stark entrasse in modalità mamma chioccia. Era diventato quasi peggio di zia May. E da quando Peter gli aveva detto che non aveva più notizie di Wade, Tony aveva iniziato le ricerche. Poteva fare molto con gli agganci giusti, gli aveva detto una sera mentre erano in videochiamata. Tony stava lavorando nella sua officina e Peter si era chiuso in camera propria. 

E ora Tony lo aveva rintracciato. Gli aveva subito telefonato e gli aveva dato l’indirizzo di un ospedale di New York. Reparto e numero della stanza compresi. 

Se ne stava davanti alla porta della stanza e non aveva il coraggio di entrare. Era una clinica privata, aveva notato. Sicuramente era opera di Tony, anche se l’uomo non glielo aveva detto apertamente. Non c’erano speranze che Wade potesse permettersi una clinica come quella. Ed iniziava ad essere sempre più preoccupato su quello che avrebbe trovato una volta varcata la soglia di quella stanza. 

Tony non aveva voluto dirgli nulla. Gli aveva solo fornito l’indirizzo e il suo autista privato, che aveva l’ordine di portarlo poi alla Stark Tower. 

“Pete?” La voce di Wade lo aveva fatto bloccare non appena aveva aperto la porta. O forse era vedere Wade a letto coperto di bende? C’era qualcosa che non andava. Wade si sarebbe subito alzato dal letto per andargli incontro. Wade lo avrebbe subito abbracciato con forza e lo avrebbe sommerso di baci mentre lui avrebbe cercato di parlargli. 

C’era qualcosa di sbagliato. 

“Cosa ti è successo?”

“Merda, non volevo che mi vedessi così. Stark mi aveva promesso che non ti avrebbe detto nulla, ma figurati se potevo fidarmi di quello.” Wade aveva sbuffato e aveva alzato le braccia al cielo lanciando qualche maledizione contro Tony Stark. “Mi trova in quel buco, mi costringe a venire qui, e ora mi manda te! Lo sapevo che mi odiava quell’uomo.”

“Wade, cosa ti è successo? Sei sparito per mesi.” Era rimasto sulla porta. Non riusciva a togliere gli occhi dal viso di Wade e non trovava la forza per muoversi. Era ricoperto di cicatrici. Tutto il suo bel viso era ricoperto di cicatrici.

“Mh. La guerra. E queste sono le conseguenze.” Aveva sospirato e lo aveva guardato. “Vieni qui.”

“Vieni qui? Solo vieni qui? Sono passati mesi dall’ultima volta che ti sei fatto sentire!” Aveva alzato la voce e sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto. Wade era ferito. Seriamente ferito. Erano cicatrici da ustione quelle. Il suo viso era ricoperto da cicatrici da ustione e aveva paura di quanto fossero estese al resto del suo corpo. “Sono morto di paura, Wade! Ti credevo morto da qualche parte!”

“Per un po’ l’ho seriamente desiderato, credimi, tesoro. L’ho desiderato.”

“Non lo dire mai più!” Quelle parole lo avevano fatto scattare. Si era mosso velocemente dalla porta e aveva raggiunto il letto. Wade sorrideva un po’. Era sempre lo stesso sorriso. Erano sempre gli stessi occhi. 

Era sempre Wade.

“Non volevo che mi vedessi così. Sembra che abbia la lebbra.” 

“Non mi importa cosa sembra.”

“Peter, dai. Guardami. Sembro un formaggio pieno di buchi.”

“Ti ho detto che non mi importa.” 

Wade lo aveva guardato per un attimo e poi aveva abbassato lo sguardo. Non era una cosa che accadeva spesso. Wade sembrava sempre intoccabile ed indistruttibile. 

“Non volevo davvero che tu mi vedessi ridotto così. Sono inguardabile. Sembra che abbia appena fatto una threesome con Edward Mani di Forbice e Freddie Kruger.”

“Grazie per la pittoresca immagine.” Peter era furioso. Lo era sul serio anche se era bravo nel mantenere la calma almeno in quel momento. Anche se non era facile. Aveva passato dei mesi interi pieno di paura e senza sapere a chi rivolgersi per avere una qualche risposta. Lo aveva creduto disperso o morto da qualche parte e aspettava solo che qualcuno gli sganciasse addosso quella bomba. “Ti credevo morto.”

“Ci è mancato poco. Davvero poco. Ma alla fine sono tornato a casa tutto d’un pezzo. Anche il piccolo Wade è funzionante.”

Peter aveva chiuso gli occhi e aveva fatto un profondo respiro quando Wade gli aveva rivolto un ghigno enorme. C’erano momenti in cui lo odiava. E questo era uno di quelli. Se non fossero stati in ospedale non era sicuro che si sarebbe trattenuto dall’avventarglisi addosso e cambiargli i connotati. 

Moriva di ansia ogni volta che Wade partiva per una missione. Viveva con ansia ogni istante che lo separava dal sentire la voce di Wade o vedere il suo viso attraverso uno schermo. E quando Wade tornava a casa, restava incollato alla finestra fino a quando non lo vedeva arrivare.

“Dovevi stare via solo 6 settimane.”  Peter lo aveva guardato di nuovo. Lo aveva guardato negli occhi ed erano sempre gli stessi. Poteva aver visto tutti gli orrori del mondo ma Wade lo guardava sempre allo stesso modo. C’era amore. C’era devozione. “6 settimane, Wade. Sono morto di paura. Non sapevo come contattarti, non sapevo cosa ti fosse successo. Se Tony non ti avesse rintracciato, saresti tornato da me?” 

“Un giorno, forse. Non so se mi sarei fatto vedere da te. Insomma, sul serio, Peter. Guardami. Sono inguardabile e ricoperto di cicatrici su buona parte del corpo. Ed è grazie a questo corpo ed il mio bel faccino se ti ho conquistato. Senza il mio bel aspetto cosa mi rimane?”

“Tu, maledetto idiota! Rimani tu!” Si era avvicinato ulteriormente al letto. Se avesse allungato il braccio avrebbe potuto toccarlo e confermare che quello non fosse un sogno. Era la realtà. Wade era davanti a lui e gli stava facendo perdere la pazienza come sempre. “Cosa vuoi che mi importi del tuo aspetto? Sei stato ferito, e allora? Posso conviverci! Almeno sei vivo! Sei qui, adesso!”

“Mh, sono più o meno le parole che mi ha rivolto Stark.” Wade aveva allungato un braccio verso di lui. Era fasciato. Le bende gli coprivano interamente le mani e si perdevano sotto il camice d’ospedale. “Sono ufficialmente diventato uno dei poveretti inseriti del programma per veterani di Stark.”

“Se ti sente Bucky, ti uccide con il braccio meccanico prodotto da Stark.” 

“Mi farò costruire della pelle nuova.”

“Sei un idiota.” Gli aveva preso la mano tra le proprie e voleva solo gettarsi tra le braccia dell’uomo che se ne stava comodamente seduto e lo guardava. Wade gli sorrideva. Wade gli sorrideva e lui voleva solo scoppiare in lacrime, sollevato dal saperlo vivo e di nuovo accanto a lui. 


End file.
